


The Ultimate Ray/Ray Shipper (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Someone really ships Ray/Ray





	The Ultimate Ray/Ray Shipper (Fanart)




End file.
